Love Conquers All
by SpringBlossom4112
Summary: Sequel of A New Life. A year after the whole mess with Danzo ended they thought their lives were perfect. Sakura and Sasuke were completely in love and about to graduate high school believing everything is wonderfully calm...but past troubles can come back even worse than before. SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen mixture of Ino pairings.
1. Perfection

**-A/N: **Hope you enjoy! And I promise it'll get better!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :**..**(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

**Love Conquers All **

**Sequel of A New Life**

**Ch. 1 Perfection**

Sakura sighed as she leaned back in her chair under the shade trying to avoid the heat of the sun. It was mid-May and Konohagakure was having an early start to a hot summer. Her long rosette hair was tied up in a tight bun and she was dressed in her burgundy maid uniform for work. She was on her fifteen-minute break at a new outside café where she was forced to wear roller blades. Sakura gave a small smile as Hinata nervously took orders in her lavender uniform on her first day working without help. A year had passed since the incident with Danzo and Sakura, with the rest of their friends, were in the midst of the end of their senior year. There were only a few weeks till graduation and time was speeding by fast. Sakura sighed as she stared at her drink, college was only a few months away and they'd all be separated; Sakura got in her dream medical school but was working her brains out to afford it. Hinata was being sent to her father's favorite business school, a good fashion school had accepted Ino, Naruto had actually gotten into politics and really wanted to get into the government for the good of others, and Sasuke had yet to decide…

Sakura took a sip of her drink and went back to work as the concern that ran through her mind everyday went on rampage again. Things between Sasuke and her were great they'd been together a year and they were absolutely in love with each other but…distance would be hard. Sasuke had been accepted to every school he applied but still wasn't sure where he wanted to go or what he wanted to do. Sakura had no idea how far apart they'd be or how much time they would have for each other. Sasuke would always tell her they loved each other too much to let anything separate them and Sakura believed him, but she couldn't help but worry. Sakura shook her head and brought forth her big work smile; she was worrying about things months away they had to at least graduate before she could worry so much.

Sakura twirled around a table on her roller blades; she'd gotten quite good at skating from working the past two months. She gave a couple their milkshakes and food before skating back to the outside kitchen; Hinata was there making milkshakes. Sakura gave a big grin, "So what are you and Naruto doing tonight?"

Hinata gave a small smile as her cheeks went pink, "I don't know, he won't tell me anything…I don't know what to wear."

Sakura gave a small giggle; tonight was Naruto's and Hinata's year-anniversary, "I'll help you pick something that'll make him not want to keep his hands off you."

Hinata's face ran with embarrassment, "E-eh? S-Sakura that's not funny!"

Sakura grin grew; Hinata got so much confidence in the past year but she still stuttered when she got flustered. Sakura shrugged her shoulders as she filled some drinks, "What? You don't want to see the look on his face if you wear something hot?"

Hinata twiddled her fingers as her face grew redder, "W-well…I just…fine. Fine but you better not tell Ino!"

Sakura laughed; Ino had dressed Sakura for her year-anniversary last week and Sakura spent the whole time fighting with her not to show off so much skin. Sakura had lost the battle and got shoved into a strapless, tight red dress that only went half way down her thigh and high heels. Needless to say Sakura was glad her father didn't see how she was dressed and Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes or hands off her. Hinata watched as Sakura drifted off in thought of the memories, "So you never told me what you and Sasuke did for your anniversary."

Sakura gave a small smile as both girls began to clean up tables, "He rented out a whole park for the night so we could have a private picnic and go star gazing."

Hinata's smile grew as Sakura blushed at the memory, "Did he get you anything?"

Sakura gave a small nod and pulled a necklace out of the pocket of her skirt, they weren't aloud to wear jewelry at work. It was a beautiful outline of heart made in silver with a diamond set on the side hanging from a silver chain. Hinata's eye went wide in awe as she looked closer, "It's engraved! What does it say?"

The engraving ran along the backside of the silver heart. Sakura gave a loving smile, "Love conquers all and our love is the strongest the world's ever seen."

Hinata gave a happy sigh; they really had conquered all. They had to fight through the whole mess with Danzo to even start their relationship. Hinata watched as Sakura's smile grew and she put it back in her pocket, "A year ago it would've been hard to believe we'd be this happy."

Sakura gave a small nod as they went into the back to change out of their uniforms and leave work. Life had been so wonderful and calm after Danzo had been arrested and now serving a lifetime jail sentence. They all got to continue on like regular teenagers and worry about normal things instead of kidnappings and death threats. Sakura changed into her jean shorts and white tank top before putting her necklace on. Hinata slid on her navy sleeved dress before making their way out to Sakura's car her father had given her for her eighteenth birthday. Sakura sent a text to her father letting him know where she was and started up the car, "So how much time before Naruto picks you up?"

Hinata tucked her hair behind her ear, "Two hours"

Sakura smiled and she drove towards Hinata's house, "Perfect"

Once they got to Hinata's house Sakura quickly dragged her in the house excited to go through her clothes. They gave a wave to Neji who already finished college for the year and her father before running to Hinata's room. Sakura quickly began sorting through clothes, "Just so you know I'm going to make you wear heels."

Hinata frowned, "But I don't know where he's taking me. What if it's hard to walk?"

Sakura gave a small smile, "Then Naruto can carry you."

Sakura's smile widened thinking of how the high heels Ino stuffed her in kept sinking in the ground at the park so Sasuke ended up carrying her in his arms to their picnic spot. Sakura's eyes widened as she picked up a hanger and tossed the dress to Hinata, "You're wearing that."

Hinata prepared argue but didn't even bother after seeing the look on Sakura's face. Hinata changed clothes and slipped on the black dress. The dress was halter that had fabric covering all the way up to her neck, it had a silver waistband before the black fabric continued to a couple inches above her knees but did well hugging her curves. Hinata looked at her self in the mirror and frowned at how almost all of her back was exposed, "Sakura you know I can't leave the house in this and…it shows too much."

Sakura was already digging through her closet and tossed a purple blazer at her, "Already ahead of you, but if you want during the night ask Naruto to help you with your jacket and his face will be priceless when he sees the open back."

Hinata bit her lip as she thought over the idea and gave a small giggle, "Maybe…"

Sakura smiled as she began going through Hinata's jewelry, "But it'll be pointless if your hairs covering it."

Hinata watched as Sakura pulled her hair to the side with a silver band and began curling her hair. After a little mascara and putting on silver heels she was ready and Naruto was knocking on the door. Sakura ran down first to watch as Hinata's father gave him a firm handshake and a lecture about curfew; Naruto was wearing black slacks and a navy dress shirt. Naruto peeked over Mr. Hyugga's shoulder and waved at her, "Hey Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled and waved back and walked up to him. She kept a close look at his face as Hinata came down the stairs and gave a big grin as his jaw dropped a little.

"W-wow Hinata-chan, you look great."

Hinata gave a bright smile and took his hand as he reached out to her. She blushed as he gave her a small kiss and looked into his eyes, "You too"

Sakura grin grew and she took that as her excuse to leave. Sakura hummed as she left the house and started walking back to her car; her eyes widened as she saw Sasuke leaning against her car and waiting for her. He gave a small smile and she smiled back before going over to kiss him. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke ran his thumb over her cheek, "Naruto told me you were helping Hinata, thought I'd come steal you for a few hours."

Sakura's smile grew and she kissed him again and murmured into his lips, "That sounds wonderful."

Sasuke smirked and opened her car door for her before getting in. They went to Sasuke's house like usual since there was hardly anybody ever home. Sakura got out of the car and giggled as Sasuke picked her up and brought her in the house. He twirled her around before laying her on the couch and climbing over her. Sakura ran her hands through his hair and pulled him into a kiss. Sasuke pulled her hair out of it's bun and slid his lips down her neck, "How was work?"

Sakura gripped her hand into his shirt as he kissed her neck, "Good…a little too hot though."

Sasuke smirked against her skin, "Yes you are…"

Chills ran up Sakura's spine as his deep voice vibrated against her skin. Sakura bit her lip as Sasuke left kisses across her collarbone, "What'd you do today?"

Sasuke smiled looking at the necklace he bought her around her neck and nibbled at her ear, "Not much…went to the gym…lunch with Itachi…"

Sakura pulled Sasuke into another kiss and explored his mouth. Sasuke slipped his hand under her shirt tracing his fingers across her skin. Sakura continued to grip one hand in his hair and let her other hand slide down his left arm. She traced her fingers over the scar down his arm from their terrible car accident Danzo caused a year ago. For the first few months Sakura felt guilt every time she looked at his scars considering them her fault but learned to love them. Now the scars were a representation of how hard Sasuke fought to save her and how much they cared for each other. Sakura smirked as she swiftly pulled Sasuke down and flipped over to be on top of him; Sasuke used to hate letting Sakura be on top since he liked being in control but quickly learned to like it. Sakura ran her hands along Sasuke's chest feeling every muscle as he pulled her close against him. He continued to kiss her with an eager hunger and slipped his hands all the way up her shirt reaching for her bra.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke sighed immediately pulling his hands down and closed his eyes trying to calm down, "Sorry, sorry…not thinking…"

Sakura quietly watched his face as he tried to force himself to relax. Sakura wanted to wait and Sasuke without a doubt respected that but sometimes in the moment hormones blocked his thinking. Sakura caressed her hand against his cheek as he opened and gave a small frown, "I'm sorry…I know you want to-"

"No don't be sorry. We set a boundary and I was about to cross it…I have no problem waiting."

Sakura gave a small smile and kissed him, "I love you"

Sasuke's lips curved up a little a he ran a hand through her long hair, "I love you too"

Sasuke pulled Sakura into his arms and they laid there a while. Sakura breathed easy listening to his heartbeat; they'd been together for a year and she still hadn't let down her boundary. She couldn't help but love Sasuke even more since he hadn't spoke one complaint about it. Sakura felt a little bad knowing that it was physically frustrating for even both of them at times but she had no idea when she wanted to let him fully have her. Deep down she was probably ready but she still didn't know if she wanted to and she was scared. Ino was the only one of out her friends to have actually done it and she didn't know what to expect or what their relationship would be like afterwards. Ino had dated Shikamaru for about seven months before they decided it wasn't working out but said she didn't regret doing it with him. Sakura gave a small sigh; she just wasn't sure what to do.

Sasuke glanced down sensing Sakura getting into her worry mode like she often did and tried to find a way to distract her like he often did, "You hungry?"

Sakura broke her train of thought and looked up at him. She paused momentarily thinking about it; she hadn't eaten dinner, "Very"

Both of them sat up and Sasuke held her hand as he led her to the kitchen; he let go through the cabinets getting out plates and cups like she lived there. They'd been together so long she knew where practically everything in the house, and that was saying a lot with how big the Uchiha's mansion was. Sasuke pulled out some leftover lasagna and put it in the microwave. Sakura filled their cups with lemonade and gave a small glance at him, "So…any thought towards which college you'll go to?"

Sasuke shook his head and avoided eye contact, knowing it was a heavy issue in her mind, "Any news about scholarships?"

Sakura got out silverware frowning at his lack of decision; "Once I send in my final grades after graduation they'll decide whether to give me a scholarship."

Sasuke turned with lasagna in hand preparing to put it on their plates, "You have practically a 100 in every class; you'll easily get a scholarship."

Sakura gave a small sigh, "I hope so"

Sasuke used his hand to make her gaze meet his before kissing her, "I know so."

Sakura gave a small smile and kissed him back, "Let's eat."

**_the next day_**

Sakura groaned at her alarm clock and sat up before turning it off. She rubbed her eyes before getting out of bed and getting ready for school. She brushed out her long hair after her shower; it was past her waist now. Sakura had contemplated cutting it but her long hair reminded her so much of her passed mother she couldn't help but want to keep it. Sakura slid on her grey skirt and white school shirt; she tied her blue necktie that seniors wore over her necklace and smiled at the mirror. She pulled up her high white stocking and placed her black shoes on before running downstairs with her briefcase.

"Morning Sweetheart"

Sakura gave a big smile at her father, "Morning Dad"

Her father was already ready to leave for work and on his way out the door when he pointed to the table, "Made you pancakes"

She smiled as he quickly walked over to her kissing her on the head before heading towards the door, "Thanks, have a good day at work."

He smiled at her before walking out the door, "Have a good day at school."

Sakura quickly turned to her food; they were strawberry pancakes, her favorite. She ate them quick before picking up her car keys and heading to school. Sakura smiled as she parked in her spot and saw Ino pull up beside her. "Hey Forehead!"

Sakura gave a small laugh before they started making their way up to the school, "Hey Ino-pig!"

Both girls laughed as they continued walking. Ino glanced as Sakura, "Anything good this weekend?"

Sakura smiled, "Mostly work but I got to help Hinata get ready for her date last night and then a few hours with Sasuke-kun."

Ino's eyes widened, "And you didn't call me! I would've totally helped!"

Sakura gave a small laugh as the blonde best friend fumed, "Sorry, Hinata didn't want you putting her in a dress like you put me in."

Ino made a grumpy face, "I made you look hot! You can't tell me Sasuke didn't like it!"

Sakura gave a small blush but shook it off, "I hardly had any skin covered, of course he liked it but if you put Hinata in that she'd be too embarrassed to walk outside. So what'd you do this weekend?"

Ino pouted, "You guys suck…I pretty much worked at the flower shop all weekend, all you guys are busy with your boyfriends while I'm stuck at home reading fashion magazines."

Sakura put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Oh come on Ino, you attract plenty of guys."

Ino rolled her eyes as they walked into the school, "Not the right ones. Shikamaru and I broke up over two months ago; I'm totally ready to move on."

Sakura gave a sympathetic; they both knew Shikamaru had recently met an older girl named Temari he liked a lot, "I'm sure you'll find someone by summer break."

Ino gave a small sigh, "I totally envy you and Hinata; you both have hot boyfriends that'll do anything for you."

Sakura's heart swelled a little at the thought of Sasuke but continued to focus on her friend, "There's one of those waiting for you too. You just to find him. And if anything you'll meet plenty of hot male models went you become a fashion designer."

Ino shrugged and gave a small smile as they walked into the class and waved at their friends, "Very true"

Sakura walked over to Sasuke's desk giving him a small kiss on the cheek, "Morning"

Sasuke glanced up at her, "Morning"

The rest of their school day went by as normal; they had lunch with all their friends before Ino and Sakura interrogated Hinata about her date on the way back to class which consisted of a romantic dinner and dancing. Nobody ever pegged Naruto to be the romantic type but all of his dates with Hinata proved them wrong, not to mention the double silver band ring he bought her with a small sapphire stone set in the middle. Naruto and Sasuke both turned out to be quite romantic but Sasuke was more secretive about it. Everything about their lives were wonderful and calm compared to the mess Danzo had caused the year before, even Sai was finally happy being a part of their large group of friends. Everything was perfect.

**_Konohagakure jail_**

Danzo kept his gaze low as he sat in his cell; he'd been trapped in that cell for a long year but he knew it was nothing compared the rest of the years he'd have there. He'd been charged for kidnapping, several attempts at murder, and involvement in Sai's brother's murder; the court didn't even know about his underground business. They almost considered giving him the death penalty but Sai made sure he'd have to painfully live out the rest of his years in prison…all because of that stupid girl. The only entertainment Danzo could give himself was imagining the different ways he could get revenge on Sai, Sasuke, and especially Sakura. Danzo tilted his head up a little as his cell was unlocked and he was told he had a visitor. His eyes widened a little in curiosity but he quickly stood eager to see his first visitor. He walked down the hall hand cuffed considering who it could be; it wouldn't surprise him if Sai had come to check on him and to make sure he was miserable…that thought made Danzo's stomach twist in anger. He grumbled under his breath as a door was opened for him and he was led to the visitors' section. Danzo narrowed his eyes a man dressed in a black suit held his back to him; he ran his eyes along the stranger's long black hair questioning who it could be. A spark ran through Danzo's eyes as the man turned to reveal his pale white skin and gold eyes; Danzo smirked, "Well, well…you snake, I thought you were dead."

**_at school_**

Sakura smiled as Sasuke held her hand while everyone began exiting the school for the day. Sasuke led her to her car as she made small chatter about what when on during the school day. Once they got to her car she leaned against it and pulled him into a kiss. Sasuke paused a moment letting her scent linger, "You sure you have to go to work?"

Sakura made a small giggle and kissed him a few more times, "Yes…college doesn't pay for itself."

Sasuke made a small frown and continued to kiss her. "Would you two get a room!"

Both turned to see Ino getting into her car beside them with a mild frown on her face. Sakura gave a small laugh knowing they were making Ino feel jealous, "Sorry Ino…"

She shook her head and got in her car muttering something about being single. Sasuke watched as she drove off and gave Sakura one more kiss, "See you after work?"

Sakura smiled at him, "Sure"

**_a few hours later_**

Sakura sighed as she kept her eyes on her customers making sure they looked happy; work days were always more boring without Hinata. Sakura glanced up as a girl around her age walked towards the café. Sakura quickly skated over to her and gave her best work smile, "Hi, how many seats do you need?"

"One"

Sakura grabbed one menu analyzing the girl's bright red hair, "Alright, I'll lead you to your table."

Sakura couldn't help but keep her eyes on the girl; she hardly saw somebody with a hair color as rare as hers, "Can I start you off with a drink?"

The redhead adjusted her glasses giving Sakura a bored glance, "Water"

Sakura nodded keeping her smile on her face trying to ignore the girl's mild rudeness, "Coming right up."

Sakura gave a small sigh as she filled the glass with water; she was really hoping the redhead wouldn't remain rude the whole time. Sakura had faced many rude customers and she knew how to handle it but it didn't mean she liked it. Sakura smoothly skated back to the teen and placed her water down, "Are you ready to order?"

Sakura fought to keep the smile on her face ad the redhead gave a long analyzing look at Sakura with her bright red eyes. "House salad, don't screw it up."

Sakura's hand twitched a little but she kept her smile as she took back the menu, "Of course"

Once Sakura turned she frowned and muttered under her breath; her workday was just getting so much better. Thankfully Sakura didn't have to speak to her till her food was ready but she couldn't help but notice the redhead was staring at her the entire time. Sakura was hesitant to serve her once her food was ready but shoved her fake smile on her face and she brought her the salad, "Here's your salad. Just as ordered."

The redhead gave a small disgusted look at Sakura, "Fine"

Sakura clenched her jaw, "Anything else I can do for you?"

Her red eyes slowly analyzed every detail of Sakura, "You can go."

Sakura smile grew wider in preparation to make a sarcastic comment but kept it to herself. She calmly turned around and started tending to her other customers again. For the next hour the redhead slowly ate her salad and made snide comments every time Sakura checked on her, but what bothered Sakura most of all is the girl would not stop watching her. Sakura couldn't help but feel mildly creeped out as she went up to the redhead again, "Are you all done?"

The redhead gave a roll of her eyes, "Yes, I want my check."

Sakura kept her smile on as she handed it to her and picked up the tableware, "You have a nice night."

The redhead rolled her eyes again as she went to the front register to pay. Sakura finally relaxed once the redhead left and went back to the table to wipe it down. Sakura gave an immediate frown; the redhead didn't even leave a tip.

**_an hour later_**

Sakura sighed as she pulled her car up to Sasuke's house and got out of the car; the way the redhead was watching her at work wouldn't leave her mind. Sakura shook her head as she started walking up to Sasuke's house in her school uniform; she needed to stop worrying so much. She glanced up as Sasuke opened the door before she even got to it and gave him a tired smile. Sasuke immediately caught it an gave her an analyzing look, "Long day?"

Sakura nodded before she kissed him, "Just some rude customers."

Sasuke nodded and wrapped his arm around her as he led her into the house; he wouldn't try to say he understood. Sasuke never had a job before due to the endless amount of money his family had. Sakura put her briefcase down on the table and leaned against Sasuke, "I hate homework."

Sasuke gave a small kiss on her forehead and sat down with her, "Scholarship."

Sakura groaned knowing he was referring to the medical scholarship based on her grades, "I know, I know"

They spent the next hour eating Chinese food and doing homework like they often did after Sakura finished work. Homework was never hard for the two geniuses but it was nice spending time together while doing it. Sakura leaned back into Sasuke's arm once they finished and gave a tired sigh. Sasuke brushed her hair to the side of her face with his fingers and watched her tired face. She glanced her tired jade eyes up at him thinking over her day; Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "You sure nothing else is bothering you?"

Sakura clenched her jaw a little trying to forget the creepy redhead and shook her head, "No, just a long day."

Sasuke watched her for a moment but gave it up assuming she'd tell him otherwise. He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes, "You should probably get back before your father calls."

Sakura frowned and glanced at the time, 10:21pm. Sakura groaned and leaned into his shoulder; she paused a moment and sat up straight, "Yeah, I know."

Sasuke led her out the door and gave her a long kiss before letting her leave. Sakura gave a small smile, "Goodnight"

Sasuke tilted his lips up a little in a loving smile, "Night, go get some sleep."

Sakura gave a small nod and started walking to her car. _Everything's perfect, I have no reason to worry._

They both waved to each other before she got in the car completely in love and totally oblivious to somebody taking pictures of them in the distance.

**_author's notes_**

So took me a little longer to start the sequel than I thought, but what do you think? No the story won't be all about SasuSaku trying to figure out about having sex; just figured after being together a year that certainly would cross a couple's mind. I know the first chapter is never the most exciting but I hope you liked it and are looking forward to more. Please review! Remember I respond to all reviews!


	2. Secrets

**-A/N: **Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Nartuo series…unfortunately :**..**(

_Italics like this mean its thoughts in a characters head_

**Love Conquers All **

**Sequel of A New Life**

**Ch. 2 Secrets**

Sakura tapped her fingers on her desk and let her mind wander during class. It was calculus material she already knew and all she could think about was the rude customer from a couple days ago. She kept telling herself she was being paranoid but it was just too odd the way the redheaded girl would not stop watching her. Sakura knew if she ever saw her again she couldn't forget; she had bright red hair and eyes after all. Sakura gave a small sigh and shook her; she really was overreacting. All the trouble with Danzo a year ago had gotten to her even though she was positive it was over. Danzo was spending a life in jail and there was nothing else he could do to hurt her or her friends. Sakura gave a smile at the thought. _I'm just overreacting, everything's perfectly fine._

Sasuke glanced over at his girlfriend for a quick moment, he was happy to see her smile. He could tell something had been under her skin the past couple of days but she wouldn't tell him anything. He thought she'd tell him anything but figured if it was important then she'd at least tell him, or it was so important she didn't want to tell him. Sasuke gave a small sigh, he really wasn't sure what to do. He didn't want to pressure her and accuse her of lying, even if he knew she was. Their relationship hardly consisted of arguments and he didn't want to start one. He traced his eyes over the room; Hinata and Naruto were making goo goo eyes at each other causing Kiba to roll his eyes. Ino gave him a small glare motioning to let the couple be even though they both knew Ino was envious. Chouji was secretly eating a bag of chips while Shikamaru slept and Shino stared out the window. Sasuke let his eyes settle on Sai for a moment; they had actually become really good friends after the incident with Danzo. Sai had proven himself to be a good person and great friend; he watched as Sai's coal eyes shifted from the teacher. Sasuke raised an eyebrow noticing him stare and turned to see where the gaze followed; his eyes widened a little…it was Ino. Sasuke made a small expression of surprise but shook it off; Ino certainly wasn't his type but they were decent friends. Sasuke gave a small shrug not noticing Kiba get a defensive look on his face over the stare; Ino wasn't as unwanted as she thought.

The second class went by as quickly as the first and lunch was soon in session. Sasuke a kept a close eye on his girlfriend like he usually did but she seemed to be less distracted than the past two days. He wanted to say she was acting normal but it wouldn't be the first time Sakura faked being okay. Still, he decided not to push it and let her be and gym was soon in session. Sakura leaned over and tied her shoes as Hinata and Ino finished changing into their uniforms. Ino eyed the necklace hanging around Sakura's neck, "I still can't believe Sasuke got you such a romantic present."

Sakura rubbed her fingers over the heart necklace and it's engraving; she gave a soft smile, "You just don't know him like I do."

Hinata giggled, Naruto's behavior was never a secret so him being a romantic was easy to see but Sasuke kept his thoughts to himself. Sasuke was never the one to show much emotion and nobody but Sakura and occasionally Naruto got to see the softer side to him. Sakura braided her long hair to side and gave a small look at Ino, "So is there really nobody that interests you?"

Ino gave a small sigh and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder, "Not really…I mean I know plenty of attractive guys but they don't interest me."

Hinata pulled her long hair into a bun, "Well guys are interested in you."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Like who? Most guys just come after me for the wrong reasons."

Hinata gave a nervous glance at Sakura, "Well…there's someone in class who I catch staring at you?"

Ino's eyebrows raised, "Really? Who?"

Hinata fidgeted a bit giving a guilty look at Sakura. Sakura gave a funny look in return wondering why Hinata kept looking at her so weird. Sakura's eyes immediately widened when she caught Hinata's train of thought, "Oh…Sai is?

Hinata gave a small nod. Ino quickly looked at Sakura, "Come on Forehead, I would never date your ex-boyfriend."

Sakura glanced down a little, "No…actually it's okay… I mean," she looked back at Ino with a big smile, "we're all friends now and he's a really good guy. Both of you deserve to be happy and I wouldn't mind if you did that with each other."

Ino gave a big smile and hugged her, "Thanks, but I highly doubt Sai's actually looking at me."

Hinata gave a small smile and chose to let Ino think that; she'd figure it out on her own. Sakura pulled away from the hug and tilted her head, "Come on we have class."

The girls walked out and filed out with the rest of the class to the football and track field as Gai stood proud waiting for his students. Sasuke wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders and the class stood waiting for instructions. Gai gave a big smile letting the sun reflect off his white teeth, "Today shall be an intense game of flag football! You shall use your youth to bring your team to glory and feel the power of victory!"

He quickly handed out equipment to the red and blue team and discussed safety rules. Kiba quickly stepped up beside Ino, "You ready to win?"

Ino kept her gaze on Sai wondering about what Hinata said, "Yeah…"

Kiba followed her gaze and quickly gaze a jealous look and swore to tear Sai's blue flag off him. Naruto quickly gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek before walking over to his blue team, "Don't go easy on me!"

Hinata giggled as Sakura and Sasuke stood behind her all on the red team. Sasuke gazed over the blue team that included Shikamaru, Chouji, and Shino; he gave a smirk, "Just gotta take Dobe and Sai down and it's an easy win."

Kiba immediately stepped forward, "I'll take care of Sai."

The rest of team glanced at him wondering what was getting him so determined but decided not to ask. They set up on the field with blue team having the ball and Gai blew the whistle. The teens quickly went running trying to steal the ball as it was passed and avoiding getting their flag stolen. Naruto caught the ball and gave a smirk as he ran towards Sasuke trying to get past him. His eyes immediately widened and Hinata stepped in front of him and twisted around him and grabbed his flag. Naruto's jaw drop as he stared at Hinata and Sasuke snickered before taking the ball. Hinata gave a cute smile, "You said not to go easy on you."

Naruto's jaw remained hanging as she kissed him on the cheek and ran off to continue the game and Gai whistled him off the field. Sakura laughed at the scene as she continued running and stole a couple of flags. Ino quickly avoided people trying to grab her and glanced up to see Sai heading towards her but before she had the chance to think about it Kiba tackled him and took his flag. He held it high in the air and gave a proud smile to Ino, "I got him!"

Gai whistled at him, "No tackling! Kiba you're out, Sai stay in!"

Kiba's eyes widened, "What!?"

Ino stepped up to them, "What the hell Kiba? Sai are you okay?"

Sai quickly stood and put his flag back, "I'm quite alright, don't worry about me."

Kiba fumed as his heart twisted in jealousy and he walked off the field. Ino kept her eyes on him a moment contemplating what Hinata said and quickly took off past him to continue the game. Sai's eyes traced after her before he returned to the game. Sakura slowed down a little watching the way Sai looked at Ino but quickly shook her head; she had Sasuke. She wasn't jealous, she was perfectly happy with Sasuke, it just felt odd having an ex-boyfriend she was with for so long like her friend. She truly didn't mind them together it just felt a little odd. In the midst of Sakura's train of thought Shikamaru slipped past her and grabbed her flag. She blinked and Gai whistled her off and she gave a sigh; there was just too much going on in her head. The game went on and soon Shino, Chouji, Ino, and Hinata were out. There was only a few left per team and Sasuke had the ball. Sakura sat at the sideline cheering for him as Naruto kept yelling at Sai to take on Sasuke. Sasuke quickly ran forward with two behind him as Sai headed towards him; Sasuke managed to grab his flag first and kept running. He was almost to the touchdown line when Shikamaru slipped past all of them and grabbed all their flags. Everyone stared at Shikamaru as he yawned and held the flags in the air, "Can I take a nap now?"

There was a small pause before laughing began and blue team started cheering about their win. Sakura gave a small giggle before wrapping her hand in Sasuke's and giving him a kiss on the cheek, "You did a good job."

He gave a small sigh and let it go knowing how smart Shikamaru was. They spent the rest of class running the track and talking. Sakura happily jogged beside Sasuke doing most the talking but she didn't mind since she knew he was listening. She gave a small giggle at side mark he made about Naruto getting taken out by Hinata and glanced around. Her jade eyes graced over the blue sky and green landscape but halted at a distant figure. She narrowed her eyes trying to focus on the details; she tensed a little realizing it was someone with a camera. It was hard to tell details but it looked like a woman with all her hair shoved in a hat. Sakura's heart sunk immediately as she felt like the camera was following her. She cast her eyes away and stared at the ground trying to let the fear pass. She told herself she was overreacting; she'd spent too much time overreacting to things. _It's probably just a news reporter…yeah a news reporter._

Sasuke narrowed his eyes catching Sakura's sudden turn in behavior. He opened his mouth to ask about it but Gai blew the whistle to end class and she tossed him a small smile before taking off. Sasuke's suspicions grew as she headed straight for the building without even speaking a word to her friends. Sasuke walked up beside Ino and Hinata and kept his eyes on Sakura, "What's bothering Sakura?"

The girls glanced up at him and gave a confused glance. They followed his gaze to see Sakura way in front of the class, heading into the building. The girls pondered a minute but couldn't think of anything…except for Sai. Ino gave a look to Hinata wondering if that could be it; Hinata understood the gaze and gave a look of confusion. Hinata quickly turned to Sasuke, "Uh, she hasn't mentioned anything. W-we'll go ask!"

Sasuke narrowed his gaze as the two other girls took off after Sakura; he knew they were lying. Hinata was a terrible liar; Sasuke gave an agitated sigh, he didn't like her keeping things from him. Hinata and Ino quickly followed Sakura into the dressing room beating all the other girls there. Ino narrowed her eyes at Sakura gripping her hand on her locker and staring off in thought, "Hey Forehead, why'd you take off?"

Sakura popped her head up, pulled from her thoughts, and looked at their concerned faces, "Oh…um, the summer heat. You know how hot it gets."

Ino narrowed her eyes, "Don't lie, you were acting funny during class and the only thing that could've upset you was…was that Sai might like me! If it bothers you just tell me! I promise I won't date him!"

Sakura's expression twisted and she furiously shook her head, "No, no, no that's not it! I promise I don't care if you date him. I really don't mind, I'd be happy to see you together."

Ino let her arms fall to her side "Then what is it?"

Sakura avoided Hinata's and Ino's gaze, "It's nothing, I'm just being paranoid. It's really nothing."

Hinata's eyes filled with concern and she put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, "Paranoid? Did something scare you?"

Ino and Hinata quietly waited for her answer with nerves rising in their hearts. Sakura glanced over as other girls started walking in the locker room; she shook her head and gave her best fake smile, "No, I promise I'm fine. The heat just got my mind a little edgy I'm sorry if I got you worried."

Ino and Hinata paused a moment as Sakura started to change and cautiously took her answer. They finished changing but Hinata cast a small glance to Sasuke, "As long as you promise you're fine…but you're definitely making Sasuke-kun worried."

Sakura froze a moment and tensed a little; she gave a small sad look and a nod. She needed to keep her act together better. Sakura took a deep breath as they walked out of the dressing room and into a hallway and she glanced up at Sasuke. She immediately cast her best smile and held his hand shoving all negative thoughts to the back of her mind, "Let's go to class."

Ino and Hinata kept an eye on her but somebody else was as well. Sai narrowed his eyes as he watched Sakura's smile; he stepped beside Hinata and Ino, "Why's she upset?"

The girls blinked in confusion. Hinata furrowed her eyebrows, "Sakura?"

He nodded, Ino glanced at Sakura, "She looks fine."

Sai focused his gaze, "No…her smile's fake. Something's definitely bothering her."

Their eyes lingered on Sakura and worry seeped in their hearts for her; they didn't know what to do. Their last class dragged by as worry, paranoia, and jealousy ran through the minds of the teens. Sakura kept her facade through class but Sai could tell it was fake and now her best friends knew too. At the end of class Sasuke walked Sakura out to her car like usual giving her a kiss goodbye before she went off to work. His eyes lingered watching her drive off before he turned and walked to his car. Sasuke glanced up once he got near his car to find Sai waiting for him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

Sai gave him a serious look, "I don't know if you can tell but something's seriously bothering Sakura."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and paused a moment, "I had a feeling…but how'd you know that?"

Sai crossed his arms, "I've always been good at seeing fake smiles, especially hers."

Sasuke gave a small nod knowing Sai had known her longer than him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and gave a lightly concerned glance at him, "How can you tell?"

"Her eyes, the way there's a crinkle around her eyes and she also tends to close her eyes when she's trying not to cry."

Sasuke absorbed the information feeling a little jealous Sai knew something about her he didn't but he had learned to accept that as part of their friendship. Sasuke looked up at him with a small sigh, "Thank you for telling me."

Sai gave a nod and started backing away from the car, "Any time, just promise to get it out of her."

Sasuke nodded as he opened the car door, "You got it."

Sai gave a small smile and started walking towards his car. Sasuke got in his car and sat there a moment; he pulled down the sun visor of is car and looked at the picture of Sakura he secretly kept up there. His eyes hardened as he swore to figure out what was bothering her and relieve her stress; he didn't care what he had to do as long as she was happy.

**_a couple of hours later_**

Sakura quickly filled drinks and avoided Hinata's gaze, "I thought you let this go."

Hinata frowned as she filled napkin cases, "And I don't understand why you're lying. You know you can tell Ino and me anything."

Sakura placed the drinks on her serving tray and prepared to skate over to her customers, "I know and I'm not lying, just leave it be."

Hinata's frown deepened and she watched Sakura skate over and serve her customers. She eyed Sakura's work smile trying to figure out how it was different than a real smile; it was too hard to tell when she was faking. Hinata sighed and smoothed out a wrinkle in her lavender maid uniform and brushed her bangs to the side; she felt like Sakura was pushing her away. She cast the saddening thought aside and resumed her work and picked up a few menus for an incoming customer. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Sasuke and she quickly skated up to him, "Sakura's not on break for another hour."

Sasuke nodded, "That's fine, I can wait."

Hinata eyed his serious expression, "Let me sit you down."

Sakura glanced up to see Hinata seating Sasuke and gave a confused glance. She quickly brought her attention back to her customers and Hinata took Sasuke's order. Sakura followed Hinata back to the outside kitchen, "What's he doing here?"

Hinata pursed her lips, "He said Naruto is coming later but he wants to talk to you while you're on break."

Sakura paused a moment before casting another look at her boyfriend. It wasn't uncommon for Sasuke to visit her at work but he usually said something and she could tell by his expression something was off. Sakura tapped her fingers on the counter; it had to be important. Sakura sighed and returned to work letting time pass as they both waited for her break. It was only ten till her break when a familiar customer came in. Sakura's stomach clenched as the girl around her age walked up to her with a pissed look and adjusted her glasses, "Sit me down."

Sakura gave her best smile at the redhead trying to ignore the nerves haunting her mind, "Of course"

Sakura turned and led her to her table as she gripped the menu in her hands. All she could think about was how the redhead would not stop staring at her the last time she came. It was like she was analyzing every detail about Sakura. Sakura her down and offered her best fake smile, "What can I start you off with?"

The redhead cast a small glare with her matching eyes, "Shouldn't you be smart enough to remember what I got last time?"

Sakura gripped her hand in her dress, "Yes actually, I'll get your drink an order right away."

Sakura smoothly skated away but her face faltered the moment she turned her back. Sasuke's expression immediately narrowed as he caught Sakura's face. His girlfriend looked immensely uncomfortable. He quickly moved his eyes to the customer making her upset. His eyes narrowed as protection over Sakura sunk in his heart. The redhead looked around their age, had her hair jaggedly cut on one side, bright red eyes, glasses, a ridiculously short skirt, a skin tight white top showing her black bra, and really high red heels. The girl held an obnoxious demeanor but what caught his attention the most was how she kept her eyes on Sakura. He considered she could simply be watching her order but there had to be some reason Sakura was so uncomfortable around her. Sasuke's face became angrier as her red eyes shifted upon him. The redhead immediately froze and locked eyes with him. Redness spread through her cheeks and she slowly stood. She smoothed her skirt and tried to give her sexiest walk towards him. Sasuke kept his angry glance and stood before him and leaned over the table trying to get her face close to his, "You look awfully lonely."

Sasuke glared harder and tilted his head back, "My girlfriend will be sitting with me soon."

The redhead rolled her eyes and sat down, "You don't have to lie sweetie, I'm Karin."

Sasuke fought the urge to tell her how pathetically obnoxious she was. His eyes tilted as Sakura slowly skated up to them; she held Karin's glass of water tight in her hand. Sasuke could see the worry swirling in her eyes. Karin immediately frowned, "Mind giving me my water already?"

Sakura looked back at Karin and forced a smile back on her face, "Yeah, I'm sorry here you go…are you changing tables?"

Karin gave a smirk and batted her eyes at Sasuke, "Oh yes"

Sasuke opened his mouth to tell her to leave but Sakura cut him off before he had the chance. Sakura gripped her serving tray in her hands and put forth a smile, "Okay"

She immediately skated off to the outside kitchen before Sasuke could get a word in. Sasuke glared at the Karin and noticed how her gaze suspiciously lingered on Sakura, "What the hell is your problem?"

Her red eyes glanced back at him and she reached out across the table to grab his hand, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke pulled his hand back, "Your disgusting attitude and you continued to hit on me after I said I have a girlfriend."

Karin rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair, "Please you could do so much better than that pink headed freak."

There was a silent pause. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "I never said who my girlfriend is."

Karin froze a moment and adjusted her glasses, "Oh come on, it was obvious…you two wouldn't stop disgustingly staring at each other."

Sasuke gave her an intimidating look before he stood, "And I won't look at anyone but her."

Karin gave a snarl as Sasuke turned and walked to Sakura. Sasuke pulled out his wallet and walked up to Sakura's boss. He pulled a few hundred dollars and grabbed Sakura's arm, "Here, I'm taking her for the rest of the day."

Sakura's eyes widened and she nervously looked at her boss, "S-Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"

He pulled her in the dressing room and grabbed her stuff before leading her to the car, "You're done working today."

Sakura stuttered waiting for her boss to yell or come after her but he didn't. Her expression furrowed with worry as Sasuke hurried her away from the outside diner and she glanced back at Karin. The redhead was glaring and watching their every move. Sasuke quickly walked her to her car and looked seriously at her, "What'd she do to you?"

Sakura looked at him in confusion, "What?"

Sasuke looked deep in her eyes, "The girl with the red hair, what'd she do to you?"

Sakura's expression furrowed and she dropped her gaze, "Nothing…"

Sasuke's gaze harshened, "Sakura, tell me."

Sakura tensed a little, "Just leave it be."

Anger roared in Sasuke's heart and he pressed his hands against her car trapping her between his arms, "Damnit Sakura, tell me! I thought we didn't keep secrets!"

Sakura flinched at his yell and backed into the car with a scared look. Sasuke froze a moment realizing he scared her; he slowly brought his arms down and cupped her face with his hands, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell…but I can tell something's wrong, you can't keep lying to me. Tell me what's wrong."

Sakura looked up into his sincere eyes and looked down feeling a little guilty. She paused a moment and gripped her hands, "She came in a couple days ago, she didn't really do anything…she was just really rude…but I just felt like she was watching me and I got paranoid. I guess I just haven't completely gotten over everything from last year. I've just been overreacting, it's really not that big of a deal."

Sasuke gave a small sigh and pulled her into a warm hug. She clung to him embracing his warmth and he held her tight and ran a hand through her hair, "Was that so hard to tell me?"

She shook her head against his chest. Sasuke held her close, "Everything's over, if something was going to happen it would've happened a long time ago…and you know I would _never_ let anybody touch you."

Sakura gave a small smile and looked up at him, "I know"

Sasuke ran his thumb along her cheek, "No more secrets okay."

She gave a nod and let her smile brighten a little, "Okay…I love you"

Sasuke leaned a little, "And I love you."

She got on her tiptoes and kissed him as he held her close in his arms. Sasuke smiled against her lips, "So I got you off work…"

Sakura gave a small laugh, "And if you do it again my boss might not let you come back."

Sasuke smirked, "Well I got you now so were going."

She giggled as he held her hand and they started walking in the direction of the park. The two were so in love they didn't notice Karin leaning against the edge of a building with a fancy camera and a furiously jealous look on her face. She growled as she dialed her phone and waited for a response.

"Yes~"

Karin glared, "Pinky's boyfriend is gonna be a problem."

There was a pause over the phone, "Then eliminate him."

Karin gave a smirk, "No…I want him to be mine."

There was a small chuckle over the line, "As long as you follow through with the girl."

Karin gave a big smile, "Of course Orochimaru-sama"

**_author's notes_**

So yeah it's been a while but I'm back in college, ended up getting job, and I'm a mentor so I'm quite busy and tired but I will keep you guys in mind. And yes I'm starting a little Kiba vs. Sai rivalry over Ino but I won't go too crazy with it and when one is picked I'll keep it light since not everyone with like it. Hope you guys noticed the manga connection with Sai noticing Sakura's fake smile and you liked the chapter. I'll try to work on Forgotten tomorrow since I've been getting requests to update. Please review! It really encourages me and I respond!


End file.
